kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Shess
Leny (foster child) |first appearance-kubera = Episode 68 |sneakpeek = Episode 67 |first appearance-thefinite = ? }} Shess is a rakshasa of the Kinnara clan, and is currently in the human realm. He is one of the oldest rakshasas, born near the beginning of the universe, making him nearly as old as the nastikas. Survival for such a long time is extremely difficult for a rakshasa, so he is a rare occurrence. Appearance In his human form, Shess appears to be a young man with light skin tone. He has short, messy pink hair, pink eyebrows and pink eyes. He has two short grayish-black horns on his head. Shess wears a pink tracksuit, pink shoes, and pink gloves. The neckline can be pulled up to cover his mouth. There is a white zipper in front, and a hood with pockets for his horns, which he often uses to cover his head. In his sura form, Shess appears as a large horse-like creature. He has pink eyes, pink fur, and a bright pink mane. He has grayish hooves, and many dark pinkish-gray horns on his head, neck and back. The horns form several large V-shapes on his back. When he uses the transcendental skill Latent Force, we see a glimpse of his 5th-stage form with large, flowing wings. Personality Shess seems to have a pacifistic and calm personality; he interrupts and avoids fights whenever possible. He's friendly towards everybody he encounters, excluding gods. In particular, he seems to care for children, even if they are hundreds of years old. He has a close relationship with Leny and is always taking care of her. Shess considers any person who attacks her an enemy. He tells Mr. Kasak that he finds it difficult to be civil to a god, yet he has no problem conversing with Kubera. It is possible that he simply wanted to avoid Agni, who for some reason seems to really want to talk to him. Despite his smooth and polite way, Currygom states there is a stubborn side to his personality. Skills and Abilities Transcendental Skills These are listed in the order that Shess uses them in the storyline. Notes * Currygom originally planned to make Shess muscular with the sura form of a bull instead of a horse. She changed her mind after deciding that she had enough buff characters already. * Due a trauma in his past, he is a vegetarian, which reduces his vigor recovery rate significantly in comparison to suras who eat meat. * He is the closest to Airavata. * He tells Gandharva that he can only imagine his feeling of loss for his daughter, since he has never had any children himself. In the finite, Shess mentions that he has had many lovers, however. * He jokes about giving Kasak beatings when he was a child. * Even though Shess is nearly as old as the universe, other rakshasas generally call him (as well as each other) by name, without honorifics. In contrast, Kasak calls him Hyung. * Agwen likes to buy him hats to hide his horns, since she has known him for a long time. * Due to a tumultuous childhood, he is unable to find the "key", an even more intense experience than previously encountered, in order to advance to 5th stage. * While nastikas are thought to be the only sura class immune to the insight of the gods. Shess, being nearly as old as the universe, is immune to the insight of the gods as well. Black_hat.png|Black hat bought by Agwen Pink_hat.png|Pink hat bought by Agwen Plot History In the finite, he was sent to Willarv by his mother to help Taksaka understand what happened to Ian's village. Shess informed Tak that a red and black dragon claiming to be him demanded a human sacrifice. Specifically, it had to be a girl named Ian Rajof. Her parents refused and hid her, which caused the dragon to attack and destroy the village. Shess spoke briefly to Hanuman (Ran's grandmother), advising her to break off her relationship with Nard Lehn. He explained he would die soon enough, leaving her in pain, and she should have never left her clan aside in favor of a human friend. She dismissed it, noting a rakshasa shouldn't preach to a nastika. Before the Cataclysm, he stayed in the human world and apparently met Kasak and Agwen Rajof during that time. Season 1 6: The Past I Yearn For/Longing for Yesterday When Kubera opens a gate to the sura realm to allow Sagara to come to the human realm, Shess and Leny are part of the group that follows her through. 10: The Night it Rained Fire He was initially expected to help Sagara's army to attack Atera, but Riagara later explains that he came for a vacation and asked her not to bother him with things that involved attacking humans. Shess later appears with Leny in the vicinity of Kalibloom, surrounded by many pink flowers and playing with butterflies. She said she missed the human realm, but tries not to sound too happy in order to avoid offending him. He then writes a short message for her using the blossoms, telling her she is a bad liar. Gandharva suddenly approaches the duo and is very aggressive, thinking that Shess, and thus the whole Kinnara clan, had joined Sagara's troops. Leny tries to explain to the king that they weren't on Sagara's side, but he tells her to be quiet. Scared, she hides behind Shess, who warnes Gandharva that he considers anyone who threatens Leny an enemy. Besides, the Kinnara rakshasa points out that the nastika king is really sensitive today. Gandharva admits it's true and explains his situation. If he wants to see his daughter again he has to do as Kubera says. Shess advises him to calm down, since his clan might get caught in emotional resonance and indirectly help their enemies. In the ensuing conversation, Gandharva learns that Sagara's army is attacking Atera with the help of Maruna, without killing the priest. Enraged, he says Agni would think he took advantage of the loopholes of their promise and turn like the other gods. Seeing the situation, Shess offers to give Gandharva a ride to Atera. After leaving Gandharva near Atera, Shess interrupts the fight between Maruna and Mr. Kasak using his Latent Force. Maruna is surprised to see him and asks him if he is participating in the attack now. The Kinnara rakshasa denies it and explains he only brought Gandharva. Maruna curses him for telling his mentor about his participation in the attack and threatens to kill Shess if things go wrong. He leaves, and Shess stops Mr. Kasak from chasing him. Leny warns Shess about an unconscious Agwen nearby. He changes back into human form and proceeds to heal her using Self-sacrifice, while talking to an angry Kasak, who also transforms back to his natural human form. Shess tells Mr. Kasak he should be embarrassed about the way he acted, because he put Agwen in danger the whole time. Kasak insists he had made sure his attacks wouldn't hurt her and says he couldn't give Maruna the information he wanted. Shess introduces Leny to Mr. Kasak and asks the Half dragon to look after him. At first Kasak refuses, but the rakshasa warns him that if he doesn't help him, he will join Sagara's army. Aside from that, Shess promises to take care of Agwen. 11: The Power of the Name After Sagara's attack on Atera, Cloche informs her that they don't know the whereabouts of Maruna and Shess, but Gandharva has apparently gone into the depths of the ocean. 12: Lies for You Shess and Mr. Kasak tag along as Agwen and Leny shop in Atera. He says he is glad Agwen remembers him; she even bought him a hat and sponsored him. He tries to convince the Half dragon to talk to his daughter and apologize. Kasak explains she would accept his apologies and act as if everything was all right, but without his earrings she would still be scared of him. Surprised, the rakshasa notes that it must mean Mr. Kasak is not completely emotionless. Shess promises to act as a buffer between father and daughter. When Mr. Kasak leaves for the magician's meeting, Shess catches up to him, still worried about him. Mr. Kasak assures him he is treated better than most magicians, but the Kinnara sura warns him Agni will be there and might use insight to learn his secret. The Half dragon reveals that the knowledge was already obtained through insight, so it can't be obtained that way again, but only by written or oral means. Relieved, Shess decides to leave, noting Visnu must have been fond of Kasak. Despite the offer to accompany Mr. Kasak to the meeting, he refuses, stating it's difficult for him to be civil to a god. Season 2 16: Caution Outside of Rindhallow, Shess has a conversation with Kubera. The god tells him to leave if he has no intention of helping him, but the rakshasa points out he did help him by bringing Gandharva to Atera, who saved Sagara and Maruna. He notes that Kubera used to be different and mentions Ananta's death. Shess explains he was sent by his mother to be on the god's side, but will not join with Sagara, because her plan is not what Kubera really wants to follow. 19: Rift Shess later tries to pay a visit to Kubera again, but doesn't find him nor any of the Anantas. While wondering what might have happened, he is approached by Mr. Kasak from behind. The Half dragon warns him not to try anything because, unlike last time, he has plenty of vigor. He also reveals that he followed him there. He then asks Shess if and why he is siding with the enemy. 23: The Good/The Line During a meeting in Atera with Brilith and Agwen, Agni asks the latter about the Halfs she is sponsoring, Shess and Leny. Agwen replies that she doesn't know them that well, but they are Kinnara Halfs and friends of her father. She nervously asks if there's a problem, but the god replies that it's fine. 26: Outsider In exposition, Maruna explains the conditions for rakshasas and lower-level suras to develop to the next stage. He uses Shess as an example of a sura whose development simply stalled because he is unable to find a key since his past experiences were too intense to surpass. 30: Falling Petals Shess is mentioned by Sagara as someone who could possibly fight against Agni for them, since the god's insight will not work on him. References es:Shess